


we are for each other (my blood approves)

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Poe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Damerey Daily, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mating, Omega!Rey, Smut, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe loves Rey - his mate, his true, real mate - and miraculously, she loves him.Thankfully, they both know it. And now, they can claim each other in every possible way.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	we are for each other (my blood approves)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**  
>  This is a SMUT fic.  
> It has lots of kink  
> ABO dynamics  
> and -  
> Briefly Poe references that someone tried to claim Rey against her will - yes, it is who you think it is, and no, it did not work without her consent. (me, slipping in consent to even an ABO drabble, oop)
> 
> For the Damerey Daily prompt: _I know_

* * *

Slick pools underneath them. Everything is tight-hot-safe-good-Rey - 

Rey growled playfully(notsoplayfully) when his knot went down and cock slipped free - because they should do this, be this, forever.

“I know,” kneeling behind her, “I know,” scenting her, “I know,” blood thrumming.

Poe hides a snarl when he runs his tongue over the scar that  _ beast  _ left behind when he tried to claim her -

But when Poe bites down, all he can taste(andsmellandhearandtasteandthink) is  _ yes. _

Then:

_ Mate. _

Later, Rey drapes herself over him and bites down ferociously - Poe shouts, come leaking out at the pleasurepain.

Rey smiles, sharp.

She knows.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i'll go blush in the corner now <3


End file.
